


Watch Me

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arin demonstrates his "talent" to Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

“I mean,” Danny said, “you’re a very talented dude.”

“Aw thanks Dan,” Arin half-interrupted.

“You’re a good artist...you got any other hidden talents?” Dan mused, leaning back onto the sofa more. Arin shrugged, but then a smile broke out on his face and he giggled. 

“Yeah man,” he said, turning to Danny with a telltale grin. “I got all sorts of sick skills. For example, I can complete the first level of Mario Brothers with my eyes closed, and I can jizz without even touching my dick.”

Danny shot him a funny look, giggling. “Is that so?” he asked. “Those are some great talents.” 

Arin nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin on his face. 

After his laughter died down, Danny propped himself up on the sofa better to look at Arin. 

“Is that true though?” he asked, a half-grin still remaining on his face. Arin shrugged and smiled a sly smile. 

“What do you think?” he asked. Dan raised an eyebrow. 

“Wait what?” Danny said. “You mean to tell me those are legitimate talents of yours?”

Arin had a big stupid grin on his face as he nodded. Danny buried his face in his large hand. 

“Of course,” he muttered. “Honestly, I can kind of understand the first one. It’s memorization. But why...why would you even tell me and then…” He was somewhat interrupted by Arin’s laughter. 

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, if that’s what you’re saying. You asked for talents, and that’s what I got, I guess.”

“Those aren’t normal skills, Arin.”

“Yeah, but that’s why I’m a unique person.”

“Unique is an understatement,” Danny said. Arin nodded slightly. 

“And, don’t get so detailed that I have to bleach my brain, but how exactly does one go about...doing that?” Dan muttered.

Arin shook his head. “A magician never reveals his secrets, Dan.”

“You’re not a magician.”

“I can’t tell you.”

Arin grinned widely as he thought up another idea.

“But,” he continued, “I can show you.”

Danny couldn’t help that his face went bright red. He stared dazedly at Arin’s grin and the tinge of pink in his cheeks. 

“Dude I know we’re dating but…” he trailed off. Arin shrugged. 

“It’s only a suggestion. If you don’t want to watch, there’s no pressure,” he assured Dan. Danny nodded, biting his lip.

“I- I think I do want to see, because that sounds pretty hot- but do you have to be so blunt?” he said, his mouth curling into a smile at the end of his question.

Arin nodded solemnly. “This is serious business Daniel,” he informed him. “Magic is serious business.”

Danny shot him a look. 

“Do you want to do this before all your shitty joking changes my mind?” he asked. 

“Fine, fine, “Arin said. He let out a warm breath, leaning in to kiss Danny quickly. Dan smiled against his mouth. Arin stood off the sofa and offered his hand to Dan. 

“Where are we headed?” Dan asked as he stood up.

“Bedroom,” Arin replied.

“Oooooh,” Danny teased, cocking his eyebrows. Arin rolled his eyes. 

“Come on,” Arin said, grabbing Danny’s wrist with a smile. Danny floated after Arin towards the bedroom.

Arin plopped down on the foot of the bed. 

“Sit down,” Arin said, climbing up to the pillows to open the bedstand. Danny sat up on the top of the bed, kicking his shoes onto the floor. 

“Open the bedside drawer,” Arin said with a smile. Danny raised an eyebrow, pulling the drawer out slowly.

“That’s a dildo,” Dan said.

“Yeah. That’s correct. Very proud of you Daniel,” Arin deadpanned with a smile. “Get it out, will you?”

“Okay,” Danny replied, smiling back. He pulled the smooth, pink dildo out of the drawer, handing it to Arin.

“Of course it’s pink,” Danny muttered under his breath. Arin giggled. 

“Lube please,” Arin added, sticking his hand out. Dan leaned over to pull out a bottle of lube from the drawer, tossing it at Arin. It smacked into his chest, landing on the bed. 

Arin frowned at the bottle, but picked it up. He shimmied his sweatpants and boxers down his legs, kicking his pants onto the ground. He opened the bottle of lube, squirting a small amount onto his fingers. 

Danny bit his lip as he watched Arin ease one finger into himself. He could hear the subtle hitch of Arin’s breath, sending a tingle up his spine. 

Arin leaned back onto the bed a bit more to work his finger deeper inside himself. He set a slow pace, curving his digit slightly. 

“Dan,” Arin said softly. Hearing his name made Danny exhale sharply.

“You’re allowed to touch yourself, you know,” Arin continued. Dan nodded slowly, taking his jeans off as he watched Arin. Arin’s toes curled as he slowly put a second slick finger into his ass. He moaned audibly, making Dan’s cock twitch in his boxers. That was enough reason for him to shove them abruptly down his legs and wrap his hand around his cock. He slowly shifted his fingers up and down his shaft, rolling his fingers over the head. 

Arin was letting out soft grunts, shutting his eyes tightly and leaning back onto his free hand so he could spread his legs wider. He curled his fingers inside himself, starting to work at a more moderate pace. He let out a warm groan as he grazed his prostate. The sound made Danny subtly tighten his fingers on his cock.

Arin slowly eased a third finger into himself, panting at the sudden fullness. His face was warm and visibly flushed, and Dan’s coloration mirrored his. Dan bit his lip slightly, watching the slow pace of Arin thrusting his fingers in and out of his body. 

“You ready for me to put the dildo in?” Arin said, his voice breathy. Danny nodded softly, stretching his legs out a bit wider. Arin pulled his fingers out, curling his toes at the loss. He grabbed the lube again, pouring out a gooey blob onto the head of the dildo. He rubbed the slick liquid down the shaft, teasing Danny with the way he worked his fingers around it. 

Arin pressed the head of the dildo to his entrance, gasping as the solid dildo penetrated him. It has hard, slick, and he pushed it in eagerly. Danny watched him, admiring the way his legs shook. His wide, soft hips glistened with sweat. Arin didn’t waste any time with slow thrusts, instead roughly fucking himself. He angled up, letting out a squeak as he hit his sweet spot dead on. The sound made Danny grip himself tighter. Now that he had the angle, Arin thrust the dildo into himself at a quick rhythm, breathing heavily with each time it hit his prostate. The fullness was making him hard, he could tell, and each hit made it feel like his orgasm was forcing itself up closer to his cock. He scrunched his eyes closed in pleasure.

“Danny Danny I’m close I’m gonna cum soon,” Arin said, his hips pushing against each thrust into himself. He spread his legs, breathing shallowly as his body shook. Danny was working his cock at a quick pace, heat pooling in his groin. He knew the sight of Arin cumming could send him over the edge, and he sighed as he focused in on Arin. 

“Fuck Dan I’m cumming!” Arin shouted as a final thrust against his prostate made hot, white cum spurt out of his cock onto his stomach. Dan felt a wave of pleasure sweep over him and he bucked his hips up into his fist. 

“Come on Danny,” Arin muttered breathily. The sound made Danny cum with a groan, spilling onto his fingers. Exhaustion swept over him, and he could only imagine how Arin felt as he watched him pull the dildo out of his ass. Danny leaned back onto the pillows, watching as Arin pulled himself up to lie on the other side of the bed. 

“What do you think? Impressed?” Arin asked, voice soft. 

“Better than I could have imagined,” Dan replied with a wry grin. “Very talented.”

Arin giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
